


A Bug in the System

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [76]
Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Mild Horror, Mutants, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: The biomonster plague hadn't started all at once.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	A Bug in the System

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 67 'mutant'

The system hadn't failed all at once. Before the biomonsters had taken over the farms, there'd just been slight genetic glitches, mutant strains of normal animals. Maybe a grazer bred for docility had become noticeably aggressive towards the other animals. An insect created to plug a hole in the food chain had grown in size slightly, making it too hungry and efficient a killer to perform its function. A few generations of cross-breeding that shouldn't be possible later, the things had become enough of a danger to humans that the fences had been built.


End file.
